


Damaged

by thegrendel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gang Rape, M/M, Male-on-male rape, Mercenaries, Rape, Revenge, Sex Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrendel/pseuds/thegrendel
Summary: Male-on-male rape is more common than people imagine. But, what if it happens to you? How do you get revenge? Ultimate, satisfying revenge.





	Damaged

It was after midnight on a dark street in an unsafe neighborhood, but  
he felt perfectly safe. And, why not? After all, Macduff was a 6'-3"  
muscular male in the prime of life, and trained in the martial arts  
to boot.

There was no excuse for being taken by surprise. "Fucking careless!" was  
the last thought that flashed through his mind before his head exploded.

 

"Sir, can you hear me?" the distant voice asked.

His head hurt. He hurt all over. And there was a sharp, throbbing ache  
. . . down below.

Someone in medical whites was bending over him.

"I'll be all right," Macduff mumbled through swollen lips. He didn't  
 _feel_ all right, but he certainly didn't need to be fussed over  
and examined by doctors. By strangers who might find out about . . .

 

". . . minor abrasions in the immediate area of the sphincter. However,  
DNA analysis of semen traces recovered from the rectum might be helpful  
in identifying the assailants."

_Assailants!_ According to his private physician, he had been  
 _anally raped_ , and multiple times at that.

The good news was that he had tested negative for AIDS and Hep C. The  
bad news was that he was _fucked_. He had been fucked, and now  
he was well and truly _fucked_. Was he even a _man_ any  
more? Had this turned him into a _queer_?

He had gotten together with Cheryl, trying to erase the shame of what  
had happened to him. It was no damn good. When he touched her, he felt  
somehow _tainted_ , unclean, unworthy to press his lips against  
hers, to join with her in the flesh as he had so many times before. He  
just couldn't get aroused. Even holding her from behind, pressed close  
against the yielding bare cheeks of her sweet bottom, his member wouldn't  
rise. Useless!
    
    
       Facedown on the ground, with his pants ripped down and his underwear
       slit open in the back. His buttocks were being pulled apart. Forcibly
       pried open. There was a gut-twisting sensation of something that
       felt like a burning-hot pipe being jammed into him, into . . . into
       his ass.
    

She had held him tight and tried to offer him comfort, but he had pushed  
her away, had told her to go away and leave him the hell alone. He was  
 _damaged goods_ , unfit for the company of a woman unless . . .  
unless and until he could somehow avenge himself and regain his manhood.

 

"By whatever means necessary and whatever it costs . . . find out who  
they are and _get the bastards!_ "

The detective agency was damn expensive, but he had the money, and more  
important, the determination. In addition, he still had contacts in the  
local police and the FBI, contacts nurtured from his service in military  
intelligence and from old family connections.

 

A psychologist recommended by a friend tried to help him deal with his  
rage and depression.

"Male on male rape is more common than most people would believe. And,  
as you're unfortunately aware, it sometimes occurs in contexts outside  
of prison."

"Why, doctor? It's easy enough to get sex from consenting women, or even  
from men who are so inclined. Why rape?"

"My dear Macduff, It's about _power_. Not sex! Forcibly penetrating  
a man is gaining absolute power over him. It's a tradition, and a hoary  
old one at that. It's probably cropped up in one form or another in  
every tribe and culture since the dawn of history."

"Sure, Doc. I've read that certain Amerindian tribes would ritually rape  
captive warriors from enemy tribes as a way of depriving them of their  
manhood. And, I suppose that sort of thing happens in the modern era,  
too, but the victims might not be inclined to talk about it."

"Exactly. But, talking about it is the first step toward healing."

"Healing? There'll be time enough for that some other time. Right now,  
though: _Let's make us medicine of our great revenge, To cure this  
deadly grief._"
    
    
        The most shameful memory was that toward the end his body had betrayed
        him. He had come. The sensation of being raped -- of forcibly being
        ass-fucked -- had made him ejaculate. Did that mean he liked it?
        That he had been secretly gay all his life, and that this had
        tipped him over the edge? That he would be unfit to love a woman
        and forever doomed to the company of perverts?
    

"Well, the good news is that we have a suspect, or rather a number of  
suspects. It's group of neo-Nazi gangsters led by a fine fellow named  
Lazar. Their specialties are arson and extortion, but they'll dabble  
in a little recreational rape when the opportunity presents itself.  
It seems that they're equal opportunity rapists, doing both men  
 _and_ women, depending upon availability."

"What's the bad news?"

"That it's unlikely we'll ever have enough evidence for an arrest, much  
less a conviction. Cases of this type present special difficulties,  
as we've already explained to you."

"All right, then, give me all the pertinent information. I thank you  
kindly for all you've done on my behalf and please send an invoice for  
services rendered."

 

"Well, damn me! I've never actually met a real-live soldier of fortune,  
and a . . . _woman_ is the very last thing I would have expected."

"Mr. Macduff, I presume. I come highly recommended, and, if anything I'm  
overqualified for this dirty little job you have in mind. Look, who led  
the team a couple of years back in Angola that took out the entire rebel  
leadership cadre? And, who organized the rescue of that group of mining  
engineers held hostage in Somalia? And disposed of the hostage takers  
in the process? Yes, you might say I've seen my share of wet work."

She had the iciest set of blue eyes he had ever seen. And, they seemed  
to be staring right _through_ him, right past his defenses,  
right into his innermost soul.

"Very impressive, Miss . . . Ms. . . . ?"

"Corliss. Named after a grade-B 1940s actress, as if you gave a damn."

"Just so the job gets done, uh, Corliss. There'll be no bloodletting,  
if it can be avoided. This is just a little smash and grab. Apprehension,  
and then temporary detention of a group of criminal types."

"Kidnapping, you mean. Could get messy. Considering the need for  
discretion and the risks involved, it'll cost you."

"Money is no object."

"Music to my ears. _Lay on, Macduff._ "

"Right, Corliss. And . . . _damnd be him that first cries, Hold, enough!_ "

 

"And, now that you have them, what do you figure to do with them?"

Lazar and his three "associates" lay propped up against the crumbling  
brick wall of the dank cellar. They slumped over unconscious and their  
hands were bound behind them with copper wire.

"That's not something you need concern yourself about. Here's the balance  
owed for your services. I have your card, and I'll call if I need any  
further assistance. And, by the way, thank you."

The mercenary led her assistants up the rickety wooden stairway. A few  
seconds later, Macduff heard the front door slam. Good riddance. This  
dame and her crew of rent-a-thugs gave him the willies, though she had  
proved herself surprisingly competent. Could be he'd have further use  
for her services. Now, as for the other arrangements . . .

 

"Certainly, Dr. Smedley, you have a reputation as one of the world's  
leading practitioners of sex reassignment surgery. And, as it happens,  
I have a client for you, but the circumstances are a bit, shall we say,  
out of the ordinary."

"I'm sorry, but this is highly irregular. I accept patients solely by  
referral from other medical professionals, and then only after a thorough  
psychological evaluation."

"Well, my good doctor, it occurred to me that you might be a bit  
reluctant, so I've brought along an associate whose persuasive skills  
far exceed my own."

There was blood slowly trickling down Smedley's throat where Corliss  
was holding the point of the serrated combat knife, and his eyes were  
bulging so far out of their sockets that they threatened to pop out  
and splat onto the elegantly tiled floor. _Fair is foul, and foul is  
fair_, Macduff thought.

After due consideration, Smedley agreed to take on the client.

 

"Medical technology has made dramatic advances since we began doing  
these operations in the 1950s. It's now possible to transform a male  
into a fully functional female -- with the exception of child-bearing  
capability, of course -- but that, too, is on the horizon."

The sedated naked body lying on the operating table resembled a woman in  
all important particulars. An attractive woman in the prime of life, with  
quite adequate breasts, swelling hips . . . and a hairless ruby-lipped  
slit between her legs.

"It required extensive surgical body sculpting, of course. Then, as  
part of a newly-developed procedure, we removed the subject's testicles,  
and rather than discarding them as medical waste, we regressed them back  
to a primeval stem-cell state using high-intensity gamma-ray radiation  
and genetic modification . . . and then cultured a set of what could  
almost pass as ovaries. They won't produce eggs -- that awaits future  
developments -- but they _will_ secrete estrogen, and sufficient  
androgen to induce a stronger-than-usual sex drive. The subject will  
actively desire sexual release, and she is quite sufficiently equipped  
for that. Anatomically, she is a normal woman, with vagina, cervix,  
and uterus indistinguishable from those of a genetic female."

"We're quite satisfied with your work, doctor, and I do apologize for that  
bit of nastiness at our first meeting."

"Well, sir, your generous financial stipend has gone a long way toward  
erasing that unpleasant incident from my mind. And now, as requested,  
I'll leave the two of you alone with the patient."

After Smedley disappeared through the door, Corliss turned to Macduff.  
"Well, dude, it's your option. If you have the inclination to, as the  
good doctor put it -- 'erase that unpleasant incident' -- then here's  
the chance to take your revenge and rape the rapist. Prove you're still  
a man by fucking the bejesus out of the female formerly known as Lazar."

"Don't tempt me. You _know_ the contract specifies that the, uh,  
merchandise be pristine. Virginal, to be precise."

"Quite, my dear Macduff, quite. Those polite foreign gentlemen to whom you  
'sold' Lazar were very insistent on that. She's indentured to serve in  
a brothel for the next ten years, and her virginity will be an asset,  
at least until it's harvested by the highest bidder. It's an updated  
form of white slavery, actually. A punishment that fits the crime,  
I should think."

"Damn it, Corliss. I've gotten payback. _Full_ payback.  
That _thing_ over there is condemned to life as a whore, and, after  
the chemical memory block wears off, the shock of realizing what's been  
done to him -- to _her_ \-- will probably eradicate any traces of  
the original Lazar identity. Revenge, sure, but here I am still damaged,  
still _impotent_ , still unable to make love to a woman!"

"Good grief, fellow. Don't you know how easy _that_ is to fix? I'm not  
formally certified as a sex therapist, but I've had to impersonate one  
in previous assignments. I _know_ what to do in cases of this  
kind. Come here and I'll demonstrate."

" _What?_ What are you trying to do? Let go of me!"

"Shut up and do like mama says. Drop your pants and bend over that  
unused examination table over in the corner. That's right. Now down  
with the underdrawers. Relax. This isn't much different than a prostate  
exam. Now, let's grab a pair of Smedley's latex gloves and a little of  
that lubricant . . ."

He jumped at the feel of Corliss' finger slipping into him, then felt  
a wave of calm roll over him as she did something to the nape of his neck.

"An ancient oriental relaxation technique, my dear fellow. Pinch the right  
nerve and you become as limp as a noodle. But, not limp down there, where  
it counts, eh?"

In fact, he felt himself hardening, and the throbbing inside him,  
 _inside his ass_ . . . was pleasant, very pleasant . . . and  
sensual. Corliss was doing _something_ to him that his body  
was responding to, even if, in some dark recess of his mind, he found  
it terrifying.

"Prostate stimulation works like a charm. It'll get you hard and even  
make you climax if I keep it up long enough. Men, just like women,  
you see, are slaves of their anatomy."

_Slaves of their anatomy._ So, it wasn't really his fault . . .  
that he had come . . . while being raped.

"So, my dear Macduff, any time you're with a woman and you're having  
erectile difficulties, all you need do is recall what _this_  
feels like inside you. Just the memory of it should harden you, and if  
it doesn't, have your lover stick a finger or two into you and find the  
magic spot. Or, you can even do it to yourself if the fancy strikes you."

"Ah, Corliss, I'm so very grateful. Thank you for giving me back my  
manhood. And . . . _whats wrong_?"

She had abruptly jerked backwards as he had tried to embrace her.

" _No._ You don't want to make love to me, Macduff. Believe me, you  
don't! I'm a destroyer, not a healer. Whatever I touch withers and dies."

"You can't really expect me to believe that. Not after all you've done  
for me, and -- "

"I can't help being what I am. The cruelties of fate have made of me an  
armor-plated wounded warrior, a crooked clockwork beast, an emotionless  
killer, a distorted mirror image of a normal person. Still, for all that,  
I'm inhumanly strong and capable, and I wouldn't trade places with any  
man or woman alive. But, the bottom line is that I can offer you nothing  
in the way of physical intimacy. Nothing."

"So, that means . . . ?"

"That means you have one other option for satisfying the desire I've  
awakened in you. Look -- _there_. Lying on the examining table  
is a nubile woman, open to your embrace. Revenge and quenching of lust,  
all in one."

"But, the maidenhead has to be kept intact, and -- "

"Think!"

"Ah, yes. The rear passage."


End file.
